The Fall
by laynad3
Summary: Lo único que tenía certeza es que él lo necesitaba porque era lo único que le quedaba, sólo por él podría vivir como vampiro por la eternidad, podía olvidarse de ser sólo un cazador…OneShot.


**+_****THE FALL_+**

.

.

**Pairing:** Kaname/Zero

**Ambientación:** Pueden leerlo escuchando la canción de _**23 days**_ de Framing Hanley.

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga de **Vampire Knight** no me pertenece, sólo lo tomo prestado para mi insana diversión. Son propiedad **Matsuri Hino-sama**.

.

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**Acto I**

.

Y lo vio sentado en medio de las ruinas que alguna vez ellos llamaron hogar. La guerra lo había arrasado todo, bandos enemigos habían luchado por un vano objetivo e interminables batallas derramaron sangre para que al final sólo quedaran filas de cadáveres por recoger, y la extinción absoluta de dos líneas destinadas a perecer en el olvido.

El otro no pareció inmutarse ante su presencia, ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, tan sólo dejó que las orbes lilas vagaran por las figuras a su alrededor. Se sentó en el suelo junto al cuerpo del hombre joven siguiendo con la mirada cada cosa en aquel lugar como lo hacía su acompañante.

La nostalgia lo invadió. Lo único que había permanecido a través del tiempo estaba a su lado. Y agradecía que aquel lazo no se hubiera roto como sucedió con los demás. Miró de reojo al menor observando como sus facciones habían madurado un poco y la sombra de tristeza en sus ojos se había acentuado. El tiempo comenzaba a pasarle factura por osar desafiarlo.

-Vamos, Zero –susurró Kaname guiando sus pasos lejos de las ruinas. El cazador se levantó en silencio y siguió al mayor. Para él, intentar discutir sobre la insolencia del vampiro sangrepura le era inútil. Ya no quedaba algún rastro de odio hacia él.

-¿A dónde vamos? –le respondió calmadamente observando la espalda del otro hombre.

-A casa.

El vuelo de los murciélagos se expandió por todo el lugar. Cuando desaparecieron no había rastro de ninguno de los dos vampiros.

.

.

**Acto II**

.

-¿Quieres comer? –indagó el castaño sentado en la mesita central de la cocina.

-No voy a tomar tu sangre, Kaname –señaló con seriedad desde la única ventana en la habitación.

La risa despreocupada del sangrepura dejó confundido al peliplateado -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Me refería a comida normal, Zero. También tengo hambre.

-¿Vas a cocinar? Eso sería otra anormalidad en este día.

-En realidad, sugería pedir algo a domicilio.

-Ni lo pienses, no quiero ver a ningún humano fisgoneando cerca –declaró con un rictus de molestia en su rostro.

-Hablas como un vampiro –anotó el castaño apoyando su mentón entre sus manos.

-Lo soy. Ya no me gusta saber que somos los últimos de un clan maldito y menos, un cazador de vampiros destinado a desaparecer.

-No lo harás Zero. No lo permitiré.

Las miradas se mantuvieron fijas entre los dos –Soy sólo un repuesto para ti ¿Eh?

-No. Ya no hay piezas en un tablero de ajedrez. Deberías saberlo.

-Aburrido… -se movió con gracia hacia la cocina bien abastecida de aquella modesta casa de campo de la familia Kuran.

Kaname lo observó ir y venir de un lado a otro mientras el aroma de alimentos en preparación inundó sus fosas nasales. Para él, era un alivio tener compañía en mundo de soledad. Aunque nunca habría imaginado ese cambio de papeles, la cercanía y la seguridad que el ex humano le brindaba le mantenían en calma.

Así que se permitió abandonarse a la sensación y dejar que sus ojos detallaran la figura del otro vampiro sin tener que contenerse. Le gustaba lo que veía.

.

.

**Acto III**

.

-En algún momento tendrás que seguir el horario de los vampiros –escuchó desde el otro cuarto un adormilado cazador. Aunque su idea de velar sin nada que hacer por la casa hasta que la noche llegará había sido en su momento precavida, ahora no le interesaba nada más que dejarse ir en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Aún quedan cazadores…aún vampiros…somos famosos, si compartimos el mismo horario podríamos… -se restregó con el dorso de la mano un de sus ojos mientras un sonoro bostezo salía de su boca.

-No pasará nada. Tengo sirvientes, te cuidarán hasta que regrese –le informó el castaño mientras terminaba de arreglar su traje formal.

-¿A dónde vas? –cuestionó Zero no muy convencido con la idea de quedarse solo y en compañía de desconocidos.

-Aún tengo negocios que atender y un clan que mantener. Es necesario establecer nuevas relaciones con los humanos, los nuevos años llegarán y he de asegurarme que estemos bien de ahora en adelante –terminó la frase a la par que reunía una serie de documentos del escritorio de la sala principal donde el ex humano permanecía recostado muy cómodamente.

-Hablas como si fuera a permanecer contigo.

-¿No lo harás? –le miró firmemente mientras se acercaba al otro.

-¿Por qué debería?

-Porque no tienes a donde más ir y menos un propósito para seguir viviendo –le tomó de la mano a la par que la otra se deslizaba por los cabellos plateados –Después de todo somos dos vampiros de una raza extinta. La soledad es tediosa cuando hay una eternidad por delante.

-No duraré como tú, Kaname. ¡Aparta esas manos de mí! –manoteó lejos los brazos del sangrepura. Una pequeña sonrisa asomó en los labios del mayor. Aún permanecía la orgullosa personalidad del perfecto.

-¿Estás seguro? –finalizó alejándose hacia la salida. Antes de cerrar la puerta le dedicó una última mirada –Duerme, volveré más tarde.

Y sin esperar las quejas del ex humano, se marchó.

.

.

**Acto IV**

.

Cuando regresó lo encontró durmiendo en la cama de su cuarto. La imagen frente a sus ojos parecía menguar su mal temperamento. Se desvistió silencioso y entró a la cama junto al otro cuerpo caliente apenas vestido con un pantalón holgado.

Dejó que el aroma del ex humano invadiera sus fosas nasales y la calidez del otro se filtrara por cada poro de su piel. Lo abrazó contra su cuerpo con la esperanza de fundirse en él. Lo necesitaba demasiado.

-Kaname, no te di permiso de violentar mi espacio personal –le susurró, aunque no se alejó, sin embargo, la posición contraria dándole la espalda le impidió al vampiro sangrepura detallar la expresión del otro.

-Pero compartes mi cama, eso me da acceso ilimitado –le respondió contra su piel lamiendo con cuidado el espacio entre su cuello y oreja. La respuesta fue inmediata, un suspiro de satisfacción y el estremecimiento ante su contacto. No esperó queja alguna, buscó la boca ajena para devorarla. Sus labios se juntaron como ventosas y sus lenguas danzaron ávidas por más, cuando el oxígeno se hizo necesario se separaron.

Zero jadeó ante la repentina muestra de pasión del castaño, le había robado el aire. No se lo esperaba, había pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas, entonces como respuesta se volteó encarando al mayor y sin previo aviso estiró sus brazos para rodearle el cuello, esta vez fue él quien buscó un beso. Se acurrucó más cerca junto al otro y se olvidó de lo demás.

No recordaba cómo habían empezado esas muestras de afecto ni como la atracción, no sólo sexual sino sentimental, se habían hecho imperantes. Lo único que tenía certeza es que él lo necesitaba porque era lo único que le quedaba, sólo por él podría vivir como vampiro por la eternidad, podía olvidarse de ser _**sólo**_un cazador…

Y no pudo más que temblar ante las palabras que fueron susurradas a su oído.

_Te amo, Zero._

.

.

_**OoOoOoOoOo**_

.

.

**¿Reviews?**

**.**

_Bueno debo decir que no sé qué diablos es esto. No es una historia completa, y tampoco arranca o finaliza algo. No pude separar las escenas porque son cortas y sólo hacen relación a un mismo día._

_La idea nace de algo que tengo por ahí olvidado, sí otra historia, pero que no he tenido ni la inspiración o el tiempo para continuarla. Yo defino este fic como un intermedio, es el presente, y lo que deseo hacer es recrear el pasado y el futuro de la situación que planteé en este pequeño oneshot. _

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado, la verdad, no tengo Beta Reader esta vez, así que agradezco las sugerencias._


End file.
